The perks of being in love with Bokuto
by Aeliheart974
Summary: On qualifie parfois Akaashi de blasé, de sceptique, même. Si ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, ce n'est pas parce qu'Akaashi ne dit rien qu'il ne ressent rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire des grands gestes, ni d'exprimer son enthousiasme en criant qu'il n'a rien à dire. Surtout quand il s'agit de Bokuto. OS. 4.5K de fluff BokuAka, concrètement.


Heeeeello. Que dire. J'ai passé a peu près deux jours à écrire cet OS et à chaque fois que j'ouvrais le document il se rallongeait tout seul, si bien que je me suis demandé si j'allais un jour finir par le terminer et le poster. Faut croire que oui, ehe.

Bref, je tiens à m'excuser pour les caries occasionées par tout ce fluff. J'ai écouté Taylor Swift en écrivant cet OS et…comment dire, too many feels ? J'aime bien le BokuAka, c'est mignon. Et j'aime Bokuto. Et Akaashi. Et le brotp Bokuto/Kuroo, le meilleur de tous.

Mis à part ça, c'est le camp nanowrimo depuis ce matin (owi) donc je risque de poster pas mal d'OS sur Haikyuu ce mois ci (vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, eh ui), et il est probable que j'écrive un MatsuHana dans la semaine parce que ce couple c'est ma vie voilà. J'aime l'UshiOi mais d'ici que je trouve le courage de me lancer dans un OS sur eux...8D BREF. Lisez bien, mes enfants, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **The perks of being in love with Bokuto**

Bokuto l'exaspère parfois, Akaashi l'admet volontiers. Il est désordonné, bruyant, et ça lui arrive d'être carrément lourd.

Mais c'est aussi un excellent capitaine - même s'il oublie une certaine quantité de choses - un véritable ami et malgré sa tendance à monopoliser la parole, il est tout aussi capable d'écouter les autres quand ils en ont besoin.

Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Akaashi a un respect immense pour son capitaine. Sauf que Bokuto, ce n'est pas juste son capitaine, c'est aussi son ami. Et ça a été tellement, tellement facile d'apprécier Bokuto dès le début. Parce qu'il n'a pas de préjugés, qu'Akaashi ne l'a jamais vu rejeter qui que ce soit – comme s'il était capable de s'entendre avec n'importe qui malgré leurs défauts.

Akaashi admet volontiers que Bokuto l'épuise. Mais ses journées sont si vides et ternes sans lui, comme des pages de bande dessinée en noir et blanc, qu'Akaashi ne songerait pas une seconde à passer moins de temps avec lui. En fait, il passe un peu trop de temps à s'inquiéter d'à quoi sa vie risque de ressembler quand Bokuto partira à l'université.

Il se sent simplement bien à ses côtés, parce qu'il existe un équilibre entre l'énergie inépuisable de Bokuto et son tempérament posé.

Ouais, si on interrogeait Akaashi, si on lui demandait ce qu'il pense de Bokuto, il répondrait sûrement qu'il est le meilleur capitaine que Fukurodani aurait pu avoir. Même si Bokuto risquerait de prendre la grosse tête en l'entendant, Akaashi n'hésiterait pas à être honnête.

Par contre, c'est déjà plus difficile d'admettre son attirance inexplicable pour lui.

Parce qu'il le sent à chaque fois que leurs épaules se frôlent, à chaque fois que le regard de Bokuto s'attarde un peu trop sur lui pendant les entraînements et qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire.

Akaashi le sait, parce qu'il est impossible de confondre ce qu'il ressent quand Bokuto et lui marchent jusqu'à leur lycée tous les matins. Dans ces moments au début du printemps où l'air est froid, mais que le soleil les éblouit malgré l'heure matinale, où le parfum des fleurs se fait plus entêtant que jamais, et où même s'il est bien trop tôt pour avoir autant d'énergie, Bokuto sautille déjà et parle avec entrain de tout et n'importe quoi. Et Akaashi s'en moque. Parce qu'aussi fatigant qu'il puisse être, Bokuto est comme ça et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

Et alors qu'ils continuent leur chemin vers Fukurodani, Akaashi a le cœur rendu presque trop léger par la présence de son ami, capitaine… _et quoi d'autre ?_

C'est comme si une voix lui criait dans les oreilles « _hey hey hey, Akaashi, tu l'aimes_. »

Ouais, ça fait un moment qu'il s'est rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose ; autre chose que Bokuto et lui, autre chose que leurs après-midi tranquilles, leurs entraînements intenses, les mille et un moments qu'ils passent et continueront de passer ensemble.

Et même si ce n'est certainement pas ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, il faut admettre que Bokuto n'est pas déplaisant à regarder non plus.

Ses yeux, parce qu'Akaashi n'a jamais connu personne avec un regard aussi vivant - c'est peut-être ce qu'Akaashi préfère. Ses épaules, qui attirent son regard un peu trop souvent à son goût ; son visage, parce que même si sa coiffure est ridicule, elle lui va bien, et Akaashi l'imaginerait difficilement autrement.

* * *

On qualifie souvent Akaashi de blasé, de sceptique, d'inexpressif. Bokuto n'est pas d'accord. Akaashi ne parle certes pas beaucoup, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être l'une des personnes les plus complexes qu'il a pu rencontrer.

Les gens ne s'en rendent pas compte, et c'est peut-être ce qu'Akaashi veut, d'ailleurs. Bokuto a pourtant l'impression de réussir à le comprendre de plus facilement ; il a peut-être juste appris à lire son visage, au fil du temps.

Akaashi est un brin sarcastique, peut-être, mais jamais mesquin. Il dit ce qu'il pense sans détour, et Bokuto l'apprécie pour ça, aussi - ça, et pas mal d'autres choses.

Pourtant, Bokuto s'est déjà demandé s'il comprenait vraiment Akaashi, s'il n'existe pas une partie de lui que le passeur refuse de lui montrer. Ouais, il parfois l'impression de sérieusement de l'ennuyer, et dans ses moments les plus sombres, il se demande même ce qui retient le passeur à ses côtés, pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore débarrassé de lui.

Mais Akaashi reste, crise après crise, calme Bokuto quand il en a besoin, le secoue quand c'est nécessaire et les nuages repartent aussi vites qu'ils sont apparus.

Mille fois, Bokuto a songé à dire à son passeur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais c'est tellement plus facile de ne rien y faire, de continuer à le regarder à travers le terrain – et de se faire griller, neuf fois sur dix – tellement facile que Bokuto ne lui dit rien.

Parce que ce qu'il a avec Akaashi – peu importe quel nom il lui donne, amitié, foutu béguin, attirance – est un peu trop précieux à ses yeux pour risquer de le perdre.

* * *

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas un joueur si exceptionnel que ça, finalement.

Bokuto plaque une main sur son visage, clairement désespéré et même s'il en a l'habitude, Akaashi déteste toujours autant le voir dans cet état. Il sait que Bokuto n'y peut rien, et peu importe combien de fois il devra l'aider à se reprendre, Akaashi ne lui en voudra jamais pour ça.

Ce n'est pas seulement son devoir en tant que vice-capitaine - c'est son devoir en tant qu'ami.

Parce que si ce n'est pas lui, qui le fera ? Akaashi n'a pas envie que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Bokuto-san. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Bokuto ne répond rien pendant un moment et Akaashi s'assoit à côté de lui sur le carrelage froid, conscient qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps. Il remercie le ciel que le reste de l'équipe ait compris qu'il fallait les laisser tranquille.

Akaashi ne sait pas s'il s'habituera un jour à ce calme presque effrayant qui s'empare de Bokuto lorsqu'il broie du noir.

\- Tu crois ? finit-il par lui demander.

Akaashi soupire avec patience, décolle la main que Bokuto a gardée sur son front et ne la lâche pas. Leurs doigts ne s'entrelacent pas et c'est assez bizarre, comme manière de tenir la main de quelqu'un, mais Bokuto comprend le message. Akaashi sait qu'il a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un croit en lui et il refuse de le laisser douter une seconde de la confiance d'Akaashi en son talent et que quelques spikes ratés n'y changeront rien.

\- J'en suis convaincu.

Ils se dévisagent en silence et Bokuto finit par lui sourire.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, Akaashi.

Akaashi en reste bouche bée. Et le regard de Bokuto est si sincère qu'il voudrait enfermer les mots qu'il vient de lui dire à tout jamais dans un coin de sa mémoire, pour ne jamais les oublier.

Il ne s'habituera jamais à la facilité avec laquelle Bokuto dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, même ce genre de choses que la plupart des gens préfèrent garder pour eux. Akaashi voit bien qu'il n'a pas peur de sa réaction, qu'il s'en moque peut-être et qu'il ne voit aucun intérêt à lui cacher ce qu'il pense.

Akaashi en oublie presque son réflexe premier : « _Garde-le pour toi, ne montre rien de ce que tu ressens, c'est pas le moment, c'est pas le moment_ »

Certes, être avec Bokuto signifie devoir gérer ses sautes d'humeur, le réconforter quand il en a besoin, même si Akaashi ne sait parfois pas quoi dire, même si ça lui arrive de se demander pourquoi c'est à lui de faire ça - ça fait longtemps que ça ne le dérange plus.

Parce que c'est son rôle.

Bokuto finit par prendre la main qu'Akaashi lui tend pour se relever et son sourire est de retour aussi vite que les nuages s'en vont après les pluies d'été.

\- Heureusement que t'es là.

Akaashi hausse les épaules.

\- Allez, l'équipe a besoin de toi.

 _« Et ce ne sont pas les seuls. »_

Ils savent tous les deux très bien qu'Akaashi ne fait pas ça seulement pour l'équipe. Et c'est pas tellement grave qu'il ait du mal à le lui dire cette fois-ci ; parce que Bokuto n'a pas forcément besoin qu'il parle pour le comprendre.

* * *

Adossé à un mur dans la cour de Fukurodani, Akaashi observe Bokuto discuter avec deux élèves de première année. Il est trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, mais rien qu'à la manière dont ils semblent boire les paroles de son capitaine et à l'air ravi de ce dernier, il devine qu'ils sont venus aux matchs et qu'ils admirent Bokuto.

Akaashi sait que peu de gens osent approcher Bokuto malgré son caractère ouvert et extraverti. _« Impressionnés. Intimidés, même. »_ Mais qui pourrait les blâmer ? Ils se figurent peut être qu'il a autre chose à faire que de répondre à leurs questions, et ils ont complètement tord - rien ne lui fait plus plaisir. Même s'il arrive à Bokuto de se montrer fier et têtu, il ne prend personne de haut et se fait toujours une joie d'aider un autre joueur de volleyball en difficulté – même s'il pourrait devenir son adversaire.

Juste parce que Bokuto est quelqu'un de bien et que contrairement à d'autres capitaines comme Oikawa et Ushiwaka, gagner est secondaire à ses yeux – important, mais secondaire. Bokuto joue au volleyball parce qu'il aime ça et qu'il aime son équipe. Et c'est exactement le genre de volleyball qui plaît à Akaashi.

Bokuto relève brusquement les yeux et remarque que son vice-capitaine le fixe avec un léger sourire dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

« _Oups_. » pense distraitement Akaashi. Il ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant.

Bokuto passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui rend son sourire.

Et parfois, Akaashi aimerait être un peu plus comme lui, être capable de dire ce qu'il pense de la même manière désinvolte, mais comme d'habitude, les mots restent enfermés.

Ouais, parfois Akaashi se demande si Bokuto se rend compte de ses propres sentiments. Et c'est dans ce genre de moments qu'il aimerait se confier à quelqu'un, avoir l'avis d'une troisième personne sur ce qui pourrait bien être la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait eue à prendre jusqu'ici.

\- Essaie de le forcer à faire face à ses sentiments, lui dit Kenma lorsqu'Akaashi se décide à lui en parler.

Akaashi a longuement hésité à lui envoyer un message, mais il a assez confiance en lui pour lui poser la question. Il était hors de question de se rabattre sur Kuroo – et après tous les après-midis et toutes les soirées que Kenma et lui ont passées à baby sitter leurs capitaines respectifs, ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient.

\- Comment ? lui demande Akaashi.

Il a presque honte de n'avoir aucune idée sur comment il est censé s'y prendre, mais il sait que le passeur de Nekoma ne le jugera certainement pas pour ça.

\- Facile, lui répond Kenma. Au lieu de reculer quand il envahit ton espace vital, entre dans son jeu. Je suis certain qu'il aura une réaction intéressante.

Akaashi esquisse un demi-sourire en songeant que Kenma est bien plus fourbe qu'il en a l'air.

\- Merci, Kenma-san.

\- Bon courage.

En effet, Akaashi pressent qu'il risque d'en avoir besoin. Ça risque d'être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais le passeur est plus que prêt à tenter le coup.

* * *

\- …et donc j'avais un bras autour de ses épaules, comme je le fais tout le temps, et là, il s'est tourné vers moi – il le fait jamais ! Normal, parce que sinon on est trop proches ! Et bordel, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser devant tout le monde !

Kuroo se gratte le menton comme s'il avait une barbe imaginaire. Bokuto décrit son incompréhension avec de grands gestes confus.

\- Attends, est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Il ne dit jamais rien ! gémit Bokuto. Comment tu veux que je sache ce qu'il pense ?

Kenma soupire en passant au niveau supérieur de son jeu vidéo, se demandant à quel moment il a signé pour ça – jamais, il a vérifié. Quoique, il a appris à ses dépens qu'à chaque après-midi qu'il passe chez Kuroo, le risque que Bokuto débarque est toujours présent.

Ça fait à peine trois minutes que Bokuto s'est pointé dans la chambre de Kuroo, et il est _déjà_ en train de parler d'Akaashi.

Kenma a presque envie d'envoyer un texto à Akaashi pour lui dire que son plan fonctionne à merveille, mais Kuroo remarquerait qu'il a posé sa DS.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup…approuve Kuroo.

Kenma secoue la tête imperceptiblement. Il commence a connaître Akaashi, depuis le temps. Et ce n'est sûrement pas par envie de torturer Bokuto qu'il ne dit rien.

Techniquement, le passeur pourrait leur dire ce qu'il en pense, mais ce n'est absolument pas ses affaires. Il n'a vu aucun inconvénient à donner un conseil à Akaashi, mais il ne compte pas se mêler de ce qu'il y a entre lui et Bokuto.

\- ….Mais Akaashi est comme ça, tu le sais très bien ! dit Kuroo. T'as qu'à juste le lui dire !

Kenma réprime un ricanement, parce que ça va bien à Kuroo de dire ça.

\- Mais ouais, Kuroo, il n'a qu'à faire ça. C'est tellement facile.

Bokuto éclate de rire devant son intervention et Kuroo croise les bras.

\- Tu vois ! Même Kenma me comprend.

\- T'es censé être de mon côté, boude Kuroo.

\- Mm.

Kenma plaint sincèrement Akaashi – et lui-même par la même occasion.

\- Tu sais quoi, invite le à sortir.

\- Hein ? Non ! Et puis même si je le faisais, il se rendrait sûrement pas compte que c'est un rencard, on est tout le temps ensemble.

\- T'es fatigant, Bokuto.

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

Il y a un moment de silence où Bokuto soupire, la tête entre ses mains, assis sur le lit de Kuroo. Kenma se contente de continuer sa partie. Kuroo est debout, adossé au mur, et fixe un point à l'horizon, sans doute en pleine réflexion.

\- Je sais. On va tous aller au zoo.

\- Au zoo ? lui demande Bokuto.

\- Ouais, au zoo. Et comme je serai là, t'arrêteras de stresser. Et puis, quand vous serez tous les deux, t'auras qu'à lui prendre la main ou une connerie du genre, on verra bien ce qui se passe.

Bokuto penche la tête sur le côté en considérant l'idée.

\- Ça, c'est du plan infaillible, commente Kenma.

\- Oh, tu viens aussi. lui annonce Kuroo. Pas question que je tienne la chandelle.

\- Pas moyen, déclare le passeur sans lever les yeux.

\- Kenmaaaaa, le supplie Bokuto. Par pitié.

Exaspéré, Kenma met sa partie en pause. Il regarde Bokuto droit dans les yeux et lui lance :

\- T'as intérêt à lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes, Bokuto. Si tu veux mon avis, il doit être vachement fatigué d'attendre que tu te décides.

Bokuto rougit comme une lycéenne avant de se rapprocher de lui, les yeux luisants d'espoir.

\- Mais alors…tu viens ?

\- On verra. marmonne t-il en relaçant son jeu.

Kuroo et Bokuto se frappent le poing en hurlant :

\- YES !

* * *

Leur journée au zoo n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce à quoi Akaashi s'attendait. Laisser Bokuto entrer dans un zoo, c'est s'attendre à ce qu'il s'approche de la cage de chaque animal pour essayer de communiquer avec lui, et s'attirer des regards curieux.

C'est un des inconvénients lorsqu'on s'entiche d'un gamin de 5 ans d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Aussi, Akaashi et Kenma échangent un regard entendu quand Bokuto et Kuroo se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles alors que leur dernière rencontre date à peine de deux semaines.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon frère, mon chat, seul et unique amour de ma vie !

\- Mon hibou en chocolat, ronronne Kuroo.

Le passeur de Nekoma regarde sa montre.

\- On les laisse là ? Il y a une panthère que j'aimerai bien aller voir et ces deux oiseaux risquent de la faire partir en courant.

\- Je te suis, ricane Akaashi.

Après quelques minutes d'incompréhension, Kuroo et Bokuto ne tardent pas à les retrouver devant la cage de la panthère.

\- Eh bah alors, Akaashi ? T'essaies de me piquer mon passeur ? lui lance Kuroo.

Bokuto mime une posture choquée et Kenma hoche la tête.

\- Je vais me faire transférer à Fukurodani.

\- Kenma ! gémit Kuroo.

\- Je plaisante.

\- Je sais, je te manquerai trop. dit Kuroo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- T'aimerai bien.

Kuroo lui ébouriffe les cheveux et Kenma lui lance un regard exaspéré, comme un chat en colère.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi. lâche le capitaine de Nekoma.

\- On a mangé il y a même pas deux heures, fait observer Kenma.

\- _Peut être_ , dit Kuroo sans se départir de son sourire, mais on peut aussi acheter du mochi.

La manière dont les yeux de Kenma s'illuminent à la simple mention du mot « mochi » est presque comique.

\- Tu veus faire quoi, Akaashi ? lui demande Bokuto.

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Akaashi secoue la tête.

\- Ça va aller, j'ai pas faim.

\- Euh, moi non plus en fait. décide Bokuto. On continue la viste, alors.

\- _A plus_ , leur lance Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

Bokuto et Akaashi se promènent dans les allées du zoo, passent devant des dizaines de cages et divers animaux qui émerveillent tous autant le capitaine – si bien qu'il est presque plus silencieux que d'habitude.

Le passeur manque de lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrête brusquement devant l'une des cages.

\- Des hiboux. commente Akaashi.

\- Faut absolument qu'on envoie une photo à l'équipe.

\- Si tu le dis, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi dévisage les huit hiboux pendant que Bokuto sort son téléphone et cherche l'appareil photo parmi ses applications. Il a l'impression que le plus gros des hiboux lui jette un regard sévère de ses yeux jaunes.

Le passeur sait qu'il a l'air ridicule quand il sourit sur une photo, donc il se contente de sa tête normale pendant que Bokuto esquisse une grimace.

Et avec leurs épaules aussi proches et son bras autour de ses épaules, ça serait si facile de lui donner un coup de main, un geste d'encouragement parce qu'à cet instant, Akaashi sait que c'est tout ce qui leur manque.

Mais au milieu de ce zoo, avec tous ces gens autour d'eux – et cette maudite colonie de hiboux qui les regarde – Akaashi se sent trop vulnérable pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

En jetant un œil à la photo sur le téléphone de Bokuto, Akaashi aperçoit encore une fois le regard du gros hibou, qui semble les observer avec tout le dépit du monde, comme pour lui dire « _C'est consternant. T'es consternant, Akaashi_. »

Le passeur plisse les yeux. _Très bien_.

\- Reprends en une, Bokuto-san.

\- Hein ? Mais elle est bien celle-là, non ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, soupire Akaashi.

Akaashi attend une seconde, deux secondes, et au moment où Bokuto s'apprête à prendre la photo, il tourne la tête et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Le visage de Bokuto sur le cliché est si drôle qu'Akaashi se retient d'éclater de rire. Bokuto le fixe toujours, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Ça y est, j'ai cassé Bokuto._ »

\- Je me disais qu'il manquait un truc. se justifie Akaashi en haussant les épaules.

Bokuto semble reprendre ses esprits et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Ouais. Elle est chouette comme ça. Bon, on va peut-être pas envoyer celle-là à l'équipe, du coup. bredouille t-il.

Akaashi secoue la tête de dépit, mais un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

Au loin, il aperçoit Kuroo et Kenma. Kenma mange tranquillement son mochi et finit même par manger la moitié de celui du capitaine de Nekoma, qui le lui cède avec un sourire.

Akaashi réprime un sourire. Au moins, Kenma sait ce que c'est de s'enticher d'un idiot aveugle.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lundi suivant que Bokuto se décide enfin à agir. L'entraînement du soir se passe comme d'habitude, même s'il a un mal fou à se concentrer. Il fait un effort pour ne pas jeter des regards trop appuyés à Akaashi et l'anxiété le paralyse à chaque fois que ses yeux croisent les siens.

Attendre que toute l'équipe ait fini de se changer et de ranger le matériel est une vraie torture. Son vice-capitaine et lui sont toujours les derniers à quitter le gymnase, et c'est le meilleur moment auquel Bokuto a pu penser pour lui parler.

Le capitaine de Fukurodani observe Akaashi plier tranquillement son maillot et le ranger dans son sac avec des gestes infiniment lents. Bokuto prend une longue inspiration et se lance.

Le visage d'Akaashi ne trahit pas la moindre appréhension lorsque Bokuto le coince contre les casiers, dans les vestiaires déserts. Il pose ses mains à plat contre les épaules de son capitaine, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'est nullement impressionné.

Il sait très bien ce qu'il a en tête et il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cette fois-ci, Bokuto-san ?

Bokuto hésite à prendre un air choqué, mais quand on passe ses journées à supporter ses manies et ses sautes d'humeur, comme Akaashi, on est en droit de lui poser cette question.

Il fait une grimace à mi-chemin entre la réflexion intense et la terreur. Akaashi soupire, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Si c'est ton idée du flirt, c'est assez affligeant, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto déglutit. Définitivement pas assez subtil.

\- Pas cool, Akaashi. Tu ruines toute ma mise en scène.

Akaashi ricane à peine sans le quitter des yeux, conscient qu'il est juste en train de gagner du temps.

Ceci dit, le capitaine de Fukurodani est peut être agaçant, exubérant et préfère la plupart du temps agir avant de réfléchir, ça ne le rend pas stupide pour autant. Si son attitude dérangeait Akaashi, ça ferait longtemps qu'il le lui aurait fait comprendre.

Bokuto ne lui donne aucun avertissement avant de l'embrasser. Et bon sang, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait envie, ça fait tellement de fois qu'il s'est imaginé empoigner son vice-capitaine par le col de son maillot et le plaquer contre les casiers – trop longtemps.

Leur baiser n'est tendre qu'une poignée de délicieuses secondes une poignée de secondes où c'est juste le souffle d'Akaashi qui se mêle au sien, ses yeux qui se ferment, comme pour lui dire _tu me rends dingue_.

Les mains de Bokuto, posées sur la paroi des casiers, descendent jusqu'à la taille d'Akaashi, où elles s'arrêtent pour le serrer contre lui. Celles de son passeur glissent dans ses cheveux et les décoiffent encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Bokuto note qu'Akaashi a fermé les yeux comme s'il s'y attendait comme s'il n'avait jamais attendu que ça, vraiment. Et _bon sang_ , Akaashi entrouvre les lèvres si facilement, avec une assurance si déconcertante que Bokuto finit par se demander depuis combien de temps son vice-capitaine est au courant de ses sentiments pour lui.

Le capitaine finit par reculer, sûrement pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Akaashi n'a aucune envie de l'écouter, pas maintenant qu'il s'est enfin décidé et qu'il l'a _embrassé_ , sans même lui en demander la permission.

« _Paies-en les conséquences, Bokuto-san_ » pense Akaashi lorsqu'il lui mord la lèvre inférieure, l'attire encore plus près de lui, ignore le casier inconfortable dans son dos et embrasse Bokuto jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne.

Bokuto fond littéralement contre lui, et c'est chaque heure qu'ils ont passée tous les deux à s'entraîner, à réviser, à discuter de tout et de rien - c'est chaque moment où ils auraient pu s'embrasser et où ils ne l'ont pas fait.

A bout de souffle, Bokuto plaque sa main contre la bouche d'Akaashi, d'une manière tellement paniquée - comme si Akaashi pouvait le tuer rien qu'en l'embrassant - que le vice-capitaine réprime un ricanement.

\- Si c'était ta question, oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi, Bokuto-san.

Le sourire que lui rend Bokuto est si sincère et si enchanté, comme si Akaashi venait de lui décrocher la lune. Il ne lui jamais souri de cette façon, même après leurs victoires – jamais.

Le capitaine le prend dans ses bras et se met à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et le pire, le pire de tout, c'est qu'Akaashi ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'imiter.

Ouais, ça avait été pire que des montagnes russes depuis la première fois où Akaashi était entré dans le gymnase de Fukurodani. Mais ça valait le coup.

S'enticher de Bokuto Koutarou, décide Akaashi, présente définitivement plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes (je l'ai relu plusieurs fois mais ça m'arrive d'en laisser) et si j'en ai fait, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu !

 **Aeliheart974**

 **PS : Si vous avez des thèmes ou des pairings de Haikyuu à me proposer hésitez pas ! Le seul truc que j'écrirai jamais, par contre, c'est du OiKage, désolée, je comprends pourquoi ça peut plaire mais j'y arriverai pas x)**


End file.
